Learning Aids
by Totally4Ryo
Summary: Several months after book 7, one day Dee intends to surprise Ryo who had to go into work on a day off. It's Dee who ends up surprised when he accidentally uncovers some secrets of Ryo's.This is now a series of related fics based on the first chapter.
1. Learning Aids

**5/25/2006**

Title: Learning Aids

Rating: M  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Dee/Ryo; Ryo/Dee

Characters:   
Warnings:  
Spoilers: All 7 volumes  
Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE. Dee, Ryo and the other FAKE characters are the genius of Sanami Matoh.

Dee Laytner looked around the hallway of his partner's apartment in satisfaction. Ryo MacLean was a neat freak by nature. Unfortunately, raising a 12 year old put a crimp in how Ryo would prefer his apartment to be. Having a partner who was not as quick on the uptake of cleaning up after himself spending plenty of time in the apartment did not help. Add the last week of having to work longer hours than normal definitely put a dent in Ryo's normally spotless and well kept apartment.

Then there was the night before, when activities which had included imaginative ways of enjoying their dessert got messy in the living room. Despite his muttering of needing to clean up after them, Ryo had found himself in no condition to make the attempt. When him and Dee had finished things up in the bedroom, all Ryo had the energy to do was cuddle up in Dee's arms and fall asleep.

It was to be a day off and Ryo was intending on spending the time bringing his apartment back to the standards he preferred. Unfortunately, he was called in to cover for JJ, who had called in sick that morning. When Ryo left, he was seething because it was JJ, of all people, who interrupted his plans of spending a pleasant day off cleaning. He left Dee up to his own devices, asking him not to make too much more of a mess that he would have to clean up when he got home. Dee had shoved Ryo off with a kiss and a promise to clean up the kitchen and living room for Ryo. Ryo looked skeptical, then remembered when Dee did clean, he was very thorough.

Dee was usually too lazy to obsess over cleaning like his partner did. Which was why Dee's apartment was in the shape it was in. Mainly it was just clutter on Dee's part. He did vacuum, dust, and wipe down counters and fixtures in the kitchen and bathroom. So what if sometimes his dinette table surface could not be found because of junk covering it? Dee mostly ate on the couch anyway when he found himself home, instead of at Ryo's.

So when Dee started on the kitchen, the usual burst hit him in needing to complete a job well done. He was a man that when started something, he finished it through to perfection. The kitchen was sparkling. He moved onto the living room and worked until even Ryo would be awed with the results. Still in full steam, Dee took advantage that Bikky, Ryo's foster son, had spent the night at one of his friend's house and was not expected to be back until later that day. He moved onto the bathroom until it was dazzling. He decided to finish cleaning up the apartment. Except for Bikky's room, which Ryo only touched once in a while himself, preferring to make the boy clean up after himself once a week.

Knowing he was finished in the hallway, Dee returned to the kitchen for a bottle of water. Leaning against the counter to take a break, Dee noted there was still plenty of time to kill before Ryo or Bikky was due back. He wiped at a trickle of sweat that ran from under the bandana he had tied on his head. He decided to declare the day, "Be extra nice to Ryo day." If things went according to his plan, when Ryo returned, his partner would not have to do anything more than eat and relax. Dee would get Bikky to do the dinner dishes while he would join his partner on the couch for a while. Then after, Ryo should have extra energy to work off and Dee knew exactly the best way to do that. He started to grin, thinking of later that night after Bikky went to bed.

To further surprise his lover, Dee rummaged through the fridge, scrawling down on a notepad items he did not see but knew he would need. When they did not eat out or bring take out home, Ryo mainly cooked dinner for them. Dee decided that night Ryo would come home to one of Dee's lesser known talents.

Like cleaning, Dee was lazy when it came to cooking, and usually lacked the patience required for anything more complicated than boiling pasta and opening a jar of sauce. Usually it was easier to eat out, or have Ryo fed him. It was a secret that he managed to keep from almost everyone who knew him that when he put his mind to it, he was told he could cook very well. Penguin would not have had it any other way when he was growing up in the orphanage. During his teenage years in the orphanage, he had spent much time helping in the kitchen. Penguin had also taken him aside to teach him more. She wanted to be assured that the boy she saw more as her son than one of her other cherished charges would not be dependant on anyone to eat well.

Since Dee currently found himself far from in a lazy mood, he would give both Ryo and Bikky a treat by making dinner.

He finished his water, feeling refreshed, heading through the apartment to hit up the last room left in the apartment that needed some sprucing up.

Ryo's bedroom, like the rest of the apartment, was tidy with almost everything put in its place. However the bed sheets were a mess, especially after the night before and Dee knew Ryo would have been vacuuming and dusting if he had the day off. So Dee gathered the sheets and put it with the rest of the laundry he also planned on doing, then after collecting the items he would be needing, went back into the bedroom. He dropped his supplies into the armchair, then armed with a bottle of Febreze went to work on the bare mattresses.

It was a clear, crisp day in early autumn. He opened the large multi-framed windows the bed was positioned along the bed to let some of the air circulate in the room. Dee studied the bed before spraying the mattresses and thought it would be a good idea because of the extra wear and tear the bed had been through in the past three months, to air turn over the top mattress. He thought that he should leave it off the box spring to air out while he cleaned the rest of the room. Then when he was finished with everything else and had the wash on, he'd replace the mattress and put on clean sheets.

Dee was grinning like a fool, thinking of when Ryo would return home. He knew his partner would be pleased. Very pleased and in a good mood. Dee had already started to consider various ways Ryo could thank him for all the hard work he had done that day.

Dee was standing next to the side of the bed, hands gripping the bottom edge of the mattress to lift so he could pull it off. As he lifted the mattress and started to pull, he caught a glimpse of something that was resting on the box spring.

Dee chuckled as the image of finding Ryo's Playboy collection from a long time ago, most probably forgotten, fluttered through his mind. He shifted the mattress so he could removed the bag that lay flat against the middle of the box spring, amused at his thoughts. Like Ryo would own such a thing, he mused. Knowing his sometimes bashful lover, it was probably something no one else would blink an eye at, but would make Ryo blush. Or more likely, Ryo was a closet drug store romance novel junkie, and too ashamed to admit it.

Dee could not have stopped himself if he wanted to. The moment his hand touched the heavy plastic bag, Dee knew he had to peek inside. His curiosity of what Ryo would feel he had to hide under the mattress had overcome respecting his partner's privacy.

Peering inside the bag, his eyes went wide as his jaw dropped. The mattress slipped from the one hand he was holding it up with. Sitting down heavily on the skewed mattress, Dee continued to peer into the bag.

"I've been sleeping on what?" he asked the empty room in amazement.

He reached into the bag for the first item. It was a videotape. "Gay Sex For Beginners," Dee read the title aloud. He turned the tape over to read the back. "Oh crap, Ryo!" he laughed. It was an instructional video. Taking the tape out of the unwrapped box, he noticed the tape was somewhere in the middle. The inside insert had lesson titles. Dee was not sure if he should laugh or be further in shock as he read each lesson.

_Part 1 – Be Intimate:_

_Afraid of getting closer to him? What if you make the first move and he expects you to make the rest? How do you convey your feelings through a simple touch. Your answers are right here._

_Part 2 – Beginning Techniques_

_The male body. How to find your hot zones. What about his? Everything you wanted to know about the penis. Oral sex that will drive him delirious. The prostrate - #1 pleasure spot. Male/male missionary positions. Where are you comfortable with him? Anal sex: First time bottom; First time top._

_Part 3 – Tips and Techniques_

_How to keep a new relationship more exciting. How to keep him guessing what will happen next. Want to be more aggressive with him? You may think you can't, but here's why you can._

_Part 4 - Intermediate Techniques_

_Tired of the same of grind? Here's how to go beyond missionary and take you both into orbit._

_Part 5 – Fantasyland_

_How fantasy and role playing will make the fire in a relationship rage out of control._

Dee rolled his eyes. "Oh brother," he laughed. Near the end of the insert was a reminder to buy the other videos in the series: Advanced Gay Sex and More Fantasies For Gay Couples.

Dee tried to imagine Ryo sitting alone in the house, watching the tape, and still blushing profusely. Dee had to laugh at the image in his mind. Setting the tape on the mattress next to him, he took out the next item. It was a book. "Idiot's Guide to Gay Sex," he read.

Dee lost it there. Clenching the book, he doubled over in laughter before falling back onto the mattress. He laughed helplessly for a few minutes before he got a grip on himself enough to further investigate his find.

He looked at the title of the book again. "There isn't an idiot or a dummy who can't learn anything these days," he muttered, then chuckled again. He did not know the book publishers included this particular topic.

Now he was truly curious. Dee was a man who had learned about sex, both gay and hetero, through experience. Reading was for subjects he could not readily have available to explore through experience when he was younger. By the time his appetite for reading and learning more had grown as an adult, he had felt pretty confident in his abilities to please a lover to need to read up on that subject.

He went to the table of contents and read the chapters. Chapter one – the male body. Chapter two – getting to know your body. Chapter three – getting to know your partner's body.

"Oh, I know my partner's body quite well, thank you," Dee told the book, amused.

Chapter Four – oral stimulation, Five – the G-spot and other erogenous zones, Six – the male sex response…. and so it went on, including foreplay, after play, basic positions, intermediate positions and advanced. A chapter on fantasies and role playing, another on spicing up your sex life and much more.

Dee was intrigued now. Especially since he had noticed the post it notes within the book. He started to slowly thumb through it, his grin growing as he discovered notations written not only on post-its but on the pages itself in Ryo's own precise neat handwriting.

The grin changed, going between shock, amusement and amazement at some of Ryo's notes.

"Dee loved it. Try again!"

"Dee seemed indifferent, need to work on more… or maybe Dee just doesn't like it. Need to determine."

"Don't do again with Dee."

"Mhm, that didn't work out as planned. I must have gone wrong somewhere…."

"Dee was shocked! Definitely again!"

"Dee's shocked right now, my blushing beauty," Dee murmured, then proceeded to read the pages to the last note.

Dee's eyes widened when he got to the note, "Dee went wild. He was actually quite loud for once. A must!"

"Damn Ryo," Dee laughed, as he recognized the technique the note referred to. The first time Ryo had done it to him, Dee was surprised, not expecting Ryo to come up with it on his own. Now Dee knew better. He quickly read it, and determined that Ryo had followed the technique step by step, without straying or no variation. Remembering how he felt when Ryo would do that particular thing to him, he could only imagine how absolutely amazing he would feel if Ryo dared to experiment and vary the technique. An idea came to him. This was indeed something Ryo would do almost every time. And the same exact way each time. He laughed at his ingenuity, knowing what he would do the next time he found the technique being administered. He read it over a few more times, setting the step by step instructions to memory before moving on in the book.

Some of Ryo's notes also included side notes such as: "Felt good in self test." Dee's mind immediately went to images of Ryo pleasuring himself for those 'self tests'.

"Damn, Ryo. Let's hope I don't jump you the moment you walk through the door." With those images in his mind, it was a very real possibility.

Going back to the book, he found some were things Dee recognized. A few he noted Ryo did not get around to. He especially remembered those that had the additional comment of "How to get Dee to do to me." He also put those to memory as he grinned. One or two that had not been introduced in their sex play yet as being done to him first, he was not too sure he would like, but if that's what Ryo wanted him to do, how could he not resist giving his lover what he wanted.

Another chapter explained why suddenly in the last month Ryo seemed bolder in the physical side of their relationship. Between that chapter and Ryo wanting to try out all those notated items made sense to Dee. He shook his head, amazed at what appeared to be a lot of time put into Ryo's research just so he could be a better lover for Dee. And despite his amusement, Dee was touched. No matter how touched, though, he still had to have his fun – and if done correctly, Ryo would too.

When Dee got to the chapter on being in the top position, he had to read through it. It was all familiar to him. Not through his own experience. His first time on top, way back when, was much different. However, Ryo's was exactly as explained in the book. Especially the part about if the partner had not been on the receiving end for a while.

Dee remembered that night less than a month ago very well. It was not something they had discussed, yet Dee was wondering when Ryo would get around to it. Dee was figuring Ryo wanted to wait until he felt more experienced in what they were doing before the attempt. He had been thinking about it, and decided that in the next few weeks, perhaps he should try to bring up the subject of reversing roles. He never got around to it, because one night Ryo made it plain in action that night was the night. Ryo was somewhat clumsy and seemed a bit wooden at times during that night. It was not so terrible that they didn't try again… and again. Dee figured practice made perfect and Ryo was improving. He also could not complain about the full massage and pampering he had received as part of the foreplay – as laid out step by step in the book – before Ryo took him.

Dee continued through the book, absorbed in the notes Ryo wrote, along with the pages concerning those notes. There were many Ryo had not gotten to try yet, but was intending. Dee found himself going through the chapter on fantasy and role playing. Eyes wide again, he noticed a big red X along with Ryo's handwriting simply stating, "If only…." on the page for being handcuffed and subject to a full nude body search.

"If only indeed," Dee muttered, then smiled. "All you need to do is ask, my shy partner. Then again, maybe you don't have to. I'd be more than happy to fulfill this fantasy of yours." There were quite a few comments in that chapter. "Oh, so we're into fantasy and games, are we?" Dee could not help grin at the possibilities it seemed Ryo was open to. Dee was getting the idea that with some more experience under his belt, Ryo was going to turn out far from a vanilla type of lover. Ryo was showing signs of being a most versatile and daring lover given time. The thought excited Dee.

He stopped at the section on Submission/Domination and raised an eyebrow at the comment, "Wonder if I can get Dee into some mild submission?"

Dee licked his lips, almost nervously. "If you only knew, Ryo. Perhaps like the night you decided we were going to switch, if you tried it, you might be pleasantly surprised." It had been something that started to tug at Dee's mind, especially after the umpteenth time he found himself falling under the spell of Ryo's more aggressive kissing. If Ryo would not stop at some point to give control back to Dee, things could get very interesting. Dee had to admit he was starting to consider things to do with Ryo he never had before with anyone else. A secret fantasy of his was to be completely dominated – blindfold, hands tied, helpless and at the complete mercy of his lover. As much as it was a fantasy of his, he never shared it with anyone, and most definitely never allowed it to be played out. The trust Dee needed to have in another to allow himself to be dominated had never been there in the past. Ryo was a different story. It was something he could finally consider fulfilling because his trust in Ryo was unshakable.

"Damn you, Ryo," he stated, reading. "Now it's going to be on my mind until it happens."

He finally made his way to the back of the book and the advanced techniques and positions. Some Dee knew, had even tried out with others. One he recently had been introduced to by Ryo. Once again, how Ryo administered it was precisely by the book.

"And now we give a new meaning to playing it by the book," Dee chuckled. As he had managed to slightly corrupt his partner on the normal meaning, Dee affirmed that with this, Ryo was going to learn completely how to stray away from the book.

"Ouch!" he remarked as he came across an interesting position while he was thinking. "Especially here. No by the book with this one. Maybe not even stray away from the book. Sheesh!"

A few pages later, Dee found himself staring at yet another illustration, spread across the two pages in full color. He stared at it for a minute, trying to figure it out, wondering if the human body was actually capable of achieving it. It looked like a good way to find yourself in the embarrassing situation of explaining to an emergency room doctor how an injury had happened. Still trying to make sense of the position, Dee found himself turning the book one way, then another several times and it still did not make any sense to him. Finally, holding the book at an angle, his head cocked to the side as he peered intently at the illustration.

Still unable to make sense, he flipped the pages. "Ah, I give up. And if Ryo ever thinks we can do that…. Geez, I hope he doesn't actually figure out how to do it without killing us. That would make me look bad," he commented to the empty room. Dee hoped they had a couple of more years at the least, should Ryo ever get the idea to actually try it out. He briefly considered going back to those pages and remove all of the post-its in hopes his partner would completely forget about it.

Dee realized in the back of the book were a couple of pages folded. He carefully took it out, a finger keeping the place in the book and opened the pages. It was a print out from the internet. A quiz. "Are you top, bottom or versatile."

Dee grinned, more than just a little amused and scanned the papers, along with Ryo's checked answers. He kept note of his own. Ryo scored versatile. Dee raised an eyebrow at that. Especially since Dee's own result came out top versatile – meaning he was open to either but preferred top. With guilt, he realized he answered the questions based on his feelings before he met Ryo. He quickly retook the test again, this time his mind only on his feelings with Ryo and was pleased to score versatile himself. At the moment they were far from equal, but Dee was pleased to know he had the potential to even things in the future. He was getting the feeling that with experience, Ryo would be expecting more equal time between them.

He looked up and his eyes caught the clock radio on the end table. "Oh shit, I gotta get moving if – I don't want Ryo to know what I found today." He put the book and tape back into the bag the same way he found them and set them on the bed. He decided to forego airing the mattress and set it in place. With his mind still on his discovery and a smirk on his face, Dee continued cleaning the bedroom.

Ryo entered the building and started up the stairs to his apartment, feeling a little tired. Working with Drake as a partner was not the same as with Dee. He seemed to have to work harder in places where everything would fall into place with Dee, even right down to the way they thought out the case. He had the case folder in his briefcase. JJ had a bad strain of the flu and it would be days before he would be well enough to come back to work. Ryo decided it would be better if him and Dee took over the case, leaving Drake to a lighter load until JJ returned. He could go over it with Dee the next day, which Ryo had left the precinct with assurances from the Chief that it would be a day off for both him and Dee.

On the way up the stairs, Ryo considered ordering pizza or something for dinner. He was not in the mood to cook that night. He decided to check with what Dee and Bikky wanted. The aroma of beef stroganoff drifted down to him as he climbed the last flight of stairs. Someone was lucky enough to have a nice meal waiting for them. Ryo sighed. Often he did get to eat a nice home cooked meal, but he could not remember the last time he had come home to one. Other than hamburgers or some other meal Dee had quickly thrown together out of cans and packages a few times.

Ryo's eyes got wider as the aroma stayed with him, getting stronger the closer he got to his door. He shook his head, wondering what was going on. When he entered the kitchen, it looked clean. Not at all as if Dee had attempted to make a meal in there. His head whipped around as he did a triple take. His kitchen was clean. Not in the condition it was in to cause him to fret about that morning. He started to smile. Dee did promise to clean up where they had made a mess the night before. Ryo's smile turned into a grin as he remembered the night before. Despite the mess, he could go for another night like that once in a while. It would be even better if he could get Dee to clean up after. Not that he can hope for that much. Dee could clean and would at times, but he was not going to push it.

He heard Bikky and Dee's voices coming from the living room over the television. Entering the living room, which he noted was also dazzling with everything, except for what Dee and Bikky had gotten into, in place.

"Dee, I'm impressed," he greeted his lover. As Dee started to look up, he added, "Thank you."

Dee opened his mouth, then looked down at Bikky sitting on the floor by the couch he sat on. Instead he used his eyes to convey how Ryo could thank him.

Before Ryo could react, Bikky jumped up. "It's about time you got home! I'm starving and perv here wouldn't let me eat until you got home."

"So I suggest you go get the dishes out," Ryo remarked. "Because I'm starving too. I smell something good, but I didn't see it." He looked at Dee again as Bikky charged into the kitchen.

"In the oven staying warm," Dee replied, standing up. He peered into the doorway to the kitchen, then leaned over to lightly kiss Ryo. "I was afraid you'd be calling to say you were working a double."

Ryo sighed, placing his arms around Dee. "So was I for a while." He moved to place his lips next to Dee's and rather than the chaste cautious kiss Dee gave him, his was a loving kiss. A 15 second kiss. He felt Dee fall into it, his lover's arms going around his waist and returning it with vigor. When he broke apart the kiss, Dee's eyes were shining with promises of what he wanted to do after dinner. "Down boy," Ryo laughed.

"Well, you keep kissing me like that," Dee replied. "I mean, how am I supposed to act? It's worse when you do that in the morning, you know."

"Complaining?" Ryo asked, pulling away and loosening his tie. "Would you like me to stop?"

"No! I didn't mean that," Dee remarked horrified, following Ryo toward the bedroom.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Ryo stated, looking back at Dee. "I really am hungry. And if you ordered something…."

"I made something," Dee corrected. "Yes, I cooked. And I'm starving too. I think I surpassed myself this time."

They had entered the bedroom as they spoke. Ryo started to take off his shirt as Dee sat in the chair, watching him.

Ryo looked around the bedroom. "You get bored or something today?" he asked.

"Something like that," Dee mumbled. "Well, I did promise you I'd clean up after us. And the mood just took over. So I cleaned the rest of the place too."

"A clean apartment. A delicious meal waiting," Ryo mused, putting a loose light sweater on. He gazed over at Dee who was still watching him appreciatively. "I could get used to this, Dee."

"Yeah. Well. Don't get too used to it. But I guess I could help more." Dee shrugged.

Ryo stopped in mid action of opening his pants, staring at Dee. "Who are you and what have you done with my Dee?" he demanded.

Dee leaned back in the chair and gestured with his fingers for Ryo to continue removing his pants. "I'm right here, enjoying the show, even if I can only look. But if you're not tired from picking up after Bikky and me all the time, then you'll be up to some more vigorous…fun."

Ryo glanced down with a blush, going back to taking off his dress pants. "I'd like that," he replied, reaching for a pair of jeans and putting them on. He zipped up his jeans, then picked up his work clothes to put into the hamper in his bathroom. "Speaking of, are you staying over tonight?"

"You have to ask?"

"Dee, we'll have to wait until Bikky goes to sleep. Sleep. Not bed."

Dee stood up, holding up his hands. "I know, I know. Sheesh! Besides, who said I didn't want to just snuggle up next to you and sleep." When Ryo gave him an odd look, he hugged Ryo, clothes in his arms and all. "I've been a busy boy today. Busier than normal. However, I'm sure you can convince me that I don't want to just sleep." He kissed Ryo's nose and walked ahead of Ryo out of the bedroom.

Ryo stared at Dee, wondering what was going on. However, if a little coaxing was what Dee wanted that night, Ryo found he was in the mood to do that. He remembered reading something about how that could be a sign that Dee wanted to be dominated that night. Thinking about the past couple of months, Ryo realized there were some evenings when Dee had acted just like that, but Ryo had taken it as Dee was tired and snuggled next to him. Dee had not done that in the last two weeks. "Dee, I'll be out in a moment," he called out.

Bikky popped his head into the bedroom. "Dee's putting dinner on the table for us," he laughed. "Man, what a sight! Too bad I got home when the perv was almost done with cooking." Bikky made a face. "But he made me help with the salad."

"Bikky," Ryo laughed, going over to his foster son. He handed the boy his clothes. "Here. Dump these in the hamper and go help Dee. I'll be there in before you guys are sitting down."

Bikky stared at the clothing in his arms cautiously, then shrugged. "Whatever. Just hurry it up, Ryo. I hate to admit it, but the perv really is a good cook. I want more than just a sample."

As Bikky left, Ryo closed the bedroom door, then walked over to the bed. On his knees, he lifted the spread and put his hand between the mattresses.

Ryo relaxed under the hot water of the shower. It felt good to feel the water run down his body. Especially after what he had just finished doing. He was not complaining about that either, because that had also felt good. Very very good.

Just not what he had expected.

As much fun as he had with Dee, he was still very much confused. Things did not go the way they were supposed to. From the moment he had returned home from the precinct, Dee was giving him all the signs of wanting to be dominated. It became obvious when just before Ryo sent Bikky to bed, Dee stood up from his spot on the floor by the couch, placing the magazine he was reading on top of the others Ryo kept on the coffee table, and stretched. After giving Ryo a quick kiss despite Bikky's protests, Dee announced he was taking a shower and then going to bed. No "don't be long" or any of Dee's usual comments whenever he retired for bed before Ryo. Ryo followed him into the hallway leading to the bathroom and bedrooms and questioned him about it. Dee simply stated that he was tired. Then in a very coy, yet sexy manner, he added that Ryo might have to be really good at convincing him he felt otherwise.

By the time Ryo got Bikky to bed and entered his bedroom, Dee was asleep. Ryo had decided to show him no mercy and started to wake up him up in Dee's favorite manner. His lover was already moaning and writhing from Ryo's sweet torture before his eyes fluttered open, jade green eyes looking dazed at first. Then the look in his eyes turned to passion as his sleepy state slipped away from him. Ryo immediately moved to straddle him.

Ryo had been holding Dee's hands down and once assured Dee was awake and willing, lifted them above his partner's head. In the book he had read about the 10 second kiss, but despite the book saying it was long enough, Ryo never felt as if it was. He had been experimenting on various lengths on Dee in the last couple of weeks. What Dee needed at that moment was a 20-second kiss. A series of them. Which was what Ryo gave him, one after another, while still holding his partner's hands captive. Dee's arms struggled to be free only from natural reaction to what Ryo was doing to him, more than wanting to break free, because there were no protests coming from Dee. His mouth moved from Dee's as he started up along one side of Dee's neck before moving onto the other side.

Dee started to beg for more and Ryo was happy to oblige. His exploration with his mouth moved to Dee's chest, going between chest and neck. He recalled one particular technique he wanted to try on Dee. He started on it after he used the one that always drove Dee wild. The one that always made Dee get loud. That one he did not have to think through the steps anymore, as it came automatic to Ryo.

Midway through the new technique, Dee did not react as expected. In fact, Ryo felt Dee's eyes on him as his body tensed up beneath Ryo. Dee definitely did not like that, Ryo surmised. He'd have to place a nice big slash across that one and make a note never to try it again with his partner.

Then Dee had asked him why he stopped. Ryo did not know what to do or say, except that he did not think Dee liked what he was doing. Dee had stated it felt good until he got to the last part, then proceeded to explain that everything before then was supposed to be repeated several times, sometimes changing the pattern before going onto the last part.

Ryo had started to blush badly, trying to recall if he missed something in the instructions. He was certain he did not. Still Dee had always known what he was doing, how to do things that gave them both much pleasure. Considering Dee's experience with such matters, Ryo decided to follow his advice.

The awkward moment was gone not long after as Dee seemed to have melted under him, all supple and submitting to Ryo's pleasuring. He felt the urgency in Dee when Ryo started to prep him. Dee had actually started to beg Ryo to take him, which had never happened before. Dee had gone into a running dialogue on how good it felt, how much better it would be with Ryo inside him, how much he wanted it, all between his gasps and moans. When Ryo went to lube himself, Dee stopped him, asking to have the honors of getting Ryo ready to enter him.

Just when Ryo felt he had Dee exactly where he had wanted him, it got all confusing. Dee was not longer so submissive. In a blink, Ryo found himself being rolled over onto his back. In shock, he watched as Dee straddled him, then reached for something under the pillows. Before Ryo knew it, he was handcuffed to the headboard of his bed.

Dee leaned over to plant kisses along his chest, to lick and nibble his nipples, making Ryo to be the one crying out and begging. The handcuffs were new, but a thrill to Ryo. He only wished he had just a little warning, but had to admit he did enjoy the idea of suddenly being in the position he was in without any warning. He trusted Dee and his partner was making him feel so good. The element of surprise enhanced his excitement. Yet they were back to where they almost always were. Dee was calling the shots now. Dee was dominating him. He wondered why Dee had let him prep him when it was obvious what was going to happen next.

Ryo was shocked then when Dee lifted up on his knees and then impaled himself on Ryo's cock. Ryo thought he was going to shoot right then and there. His body quaked from the imminent orgasm. Dee started off slow for a few strokes, then started to ride him hard. Ryo bucked his hips upward to match Dee's movements. Ryo realized he did not need a book or video for this part, no further research was necessary. His body seemed to know just what to do and he would find both him and Dee in perfect rhythm. No matter what position they were in, who was doing what to who, it always happened. It just made things better. Ryo could let go and let whatever would be, be, instead of fighting to keep part of his mind working so he could recall lessons and techniques, visual images from the video (he had watched some parts several times, but imagined with was him and Dee as he watched) to assure he fulfilled his obligation of being a satisfying lover for Dee. Dee cried out first, slamming down hard onto Ryo, clenching his muscles. He let out a groan. Ryo damn near screamed at that moment and bit his lip so he would not wake Bikky as he came, even if the boy had put on his headphones before Ryo left the room.

Dee dropped down to lay beside Ryo, then after releasing Ryo from the handcuffs, pulled him into his arms as they shared a lazy, loving kiss. Ryo started to snuggle down to be held by Dee when Dee shifted them again so that he ended up in Ryo's arms, and fell asleep.

Dee did not move when Ryo gently untangled his arms from his partner's warm body to slip out of the bed.

It was great. If given the chance, he would most definitely do it again. Still, it was not the way it was supposed to have happened. At some point in the morning, after Bikky left for school, Ryo decided he would send Dee out to pick up something from the store so that he could pull out the video and watch that part again to see where he went wrong.

Dee looked over the list Ryo had handed him and frowned. "Just a few things?" he asked. "Ryo, are you honestly going to trust me with your shopping for the week."

Ryo laughed as he put away the breakfast dishes. "Sure. I trust you, Dee. Completely."

Dee stared at the back of Ryo's head until Ryo let out another laugh. "Well, almost completely. But whether you finish reports or not when I'm not there has nothing to do with this."

"Hmmm… well, okay. I guess I can do that. After all, I do detect that dinner is somewhere on this list."

Ryo turned to face Dee. "Of course it is. Now scat, so I can clean up in here."

Dee looked about the kitchen. Ryo had wiped down the stove as Dee washed the dishes. The counter needed just a little wiping and some of the items they used for breakfast needed to be put away. Other than that, it was in the same immaculate condition upon the completion of Dee's cleaning storm the day before. "You're kidding, right?" he asked.

Ryo came over to him, taking out his wallet and handing him some money. He leaned over to kiss him. "Answer that one yourself, if you know me so well, smart ass."

Dee sighed, running a hand through his hair, while his other hand tucked the money in his front jeans pocket. "But…"

"I'm not touching most of the kitchen, Dee, because it is spotless. Just a little sprucing where it was used since then."

"Okay. I shouldn't be too long," Dee remarked, kissing Ryo back.

Ryo turned Dee around and placing his hands on Dee's shoulders, pushed him off in the direction of the door.

"I'll see you in a little bit," Dee stated and left the apartment.

Ryo stood in the kitchen for a couple of minutes, listening to Dee's retreating footsteps going down the stairs. He quickly wiped down the counter and table. He folded and placed the towel on its rack before he went into the living room. From there he went into the bedroom and kneeling before the bed, pulled out his bag. Setting it on the bed, he went into his nightstand for a post it pad and pen, quickly writing out a few notes and going to the proper place in the book to place the note. He read through a few places, frowning. He put the book back in the bag and took out the tape. Getting up from the bed, he stashed the bag under the bed in its temporary hiding place until he was done with the tape. Smoothing the bedspread to make sure it fell to cover the bag, he started back to the living room, tape in hand, already out of the box and ready to pop into the VCR.

Too late he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. Before he had a chance to turn, Dee walked in through the doorway from the kitchen. "Ryo," he was calling out, "I left my…." He paused, staring at Ryo.

Ryo stood frozen with fear, knowing Dee had already seen the tape in his hand and it would be stupid to try to hide it. He tried to pull himself together. "Dee," he stated. "What happened?"

"I left my wallet in the bedroom," Dee remarked, his piercing green eyes on Ryo. They flickered to the tape. "What do you have there?" He took a step toward Ryo.

Ryo took a step back, wishing he could turn from Dee and run into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. "A…uh… movie."

"Aw Ryo, watching movies without waiting for me?" Dee's look turned teasing. "Or is that a dirty movie and you don't want to watch them with me."

"I…uh… no-no. It's not… porn."

Dee took another step closer. "Then why are you blushing so badly?" he asked in a silky tone. "I'd like to think my sudden appearance made you think naughty thoughts of me, but somehow I don't think so. What's on that tape, Ryo?"

"Just a movie," Ryo remarked, moving his hand with the tape away from Dee. "I-it's a chick…flick."

Dee grinned. "Okay, not my favorite type, but I'll watch anything with you. You want to watch a chick flick, we can watch a chick flick."

"You'll hate this one, Dee. Really."

"That bad?"

Ryo nodded.

"If that's so, then why are you watching it? I know you like some, but not everything. If I recall correctly, you once said something about not being a chick." Dee laughed and made a grab for the tape. "What is it really?"

"Dee!" Ryo cried out as the tape ended up in Dee's hands. "Give it back!"

"No!" Dee did not bother to look at it. He walked toward the TV. "Let's see what we have here."

"Dee," Ryo protested again, making a dash to get to the TV before Dee.

Dee stopped before Ryo, who was blocking the television and VCR. "I know! Elena sent you some home movies and you're too embarrassed to share those goofy little Ryo moments with me."

"I…." was all Ryo could utter as he watched Dee's eyes finally look down at the tape he held in his hand.

Dee's eyebrow went up, but the shocked or amazed look Ryo expected whenever Dee was confronted with something he would not expect from Ryo did not appear on his face. Instead it was an amused grin. "Gay Sex For Beginners," he read. His eyes went back up to Ryo. "Yeah. You're right. I wouldn't be interested, since I'm far from a beginner."

He moved closer to Ryo so there was only two inches between them. Ryo could feel the heat from Dee's body. He watched as his partner licked his lips, intense green eyes gazing into his terrified, embarrassed ones.

"And honestly, Ryo. After these last three months, I can safely say you're no beginner either," Dee said softly.

Ryo closed his eyes. "Dee, please," he whispered.

He felt Dee's lips on his for a soft kiss that Ryo found he could not resist responding to. Dee's free hand ran through his hair, along his shoulders, down his back. "Aw baby," Dee said, his voice husky with emotion after he broke the kiss. "Don't tell me you did all this just…."

"You're so experienced, Dee," Ryo blurted out, then looked down, turning redder than Dee had seen him before. "And I'm…. I know nothing next to you. When we first… everything we… did was with you… telling me… what to do. How to do it. I…." Ryo forced himself to lift his head and meet Dee's eyes. "I want to be a real lover to you, Dee. I need to find myself, what pleases me, how I can please you. I sometimes… I want to surprise you at times."

Dee tossed the tape in the general direction of the couch before pulling Ryo into a hug. "Ryo, you're wonderful. You're the best I've been with. And you know why? Because I love you. I love you so freakin' much, and it doesn't matter what you can and can't do. You still are like no one I've ever been with. You want to improve yourself, fine. Go ahead. But don't do this because you believe that you're not good enough for me, or that I'm not satisfied." Dee frowned. "Have I… did I ever do anything that made you feel like… that I'm not. Because I am. Completely and totally."

Ryo laughed. He had hit the deepest level of embarrassment, and now Dee was starting to stammer and babble. Dee only did that when he would be uncertain of himself, mostly when it concerned Ryo. He threw his arms around Dee's neck. "I love you, Dee," he proclaimed, then took Dee's mouth for a kiss. When they broke apart for air, Ryo pushed Dee away playfully. "Now go get your wallet and get that shopping done. When you come back, we might have some time to play."

Dee's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Now why would I want to go shopping then?"

"Because we're going to be awfully hungry come dinnertime and we don't want to hear Bikky bitch and moan about not having something to eat either."

"Good reasons," Dee said then shook his head in amusement. "I hear you loud and clear on the first, but damned if I can't figure out if that's more important than the second. That kid can bitch and moan."

"And you say you're both not alike," Ryo said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Dee remarked with a mock frown. "Okay. I'll get my wallet. Then I come back and you can show me some of those tricks you learned on that tape."

Ryo could not help but go red again. He watched as Dee entered the hallway to the bedroom. He found himself following Dee and helped look around the room.

"Now where can it…" Dee mused. "Wait a minute. I threw my pants right there last night." He pointed along the bed. "Maybe it fell out of my pocket."

"Don't you take it out first."

"Normally, but I was tired last night when I first got to bed. I was hoping a little nap before you woke me up would work." He winked at Ryo. "And it did."

Ryo watched as Dee got on his knees alongside the bed, then looked on in horror as he watched his partner lift the bedcover.

"Dee…" Too late as Ryo saw Dee find the bag and upon removing it, find his wallet beneath it.

Dee looked at the bag as he placed his wallet in his back pocket, then looked up at Ryo. "Since when do you dump…." He stopped when he saw Ryo once again blushing like a fool.

"Ah… book," Ryo said weakly. "Goes with the tape."

Dee sat back and started to laugh.

Ryo stared at Dee, then suddenly he realized that the sheets were changed when he got home the night before and how thoroughly cleaned the bedroom was. If he knew Dee's cleaning habits enough when the frenzy hit him that usually meant he would….

"You son of a bitch," Ryo growled. "You knew. Yesterday… you…. Dee!"

Dee fell into more laughter. "I'm sorry, baby. I wasn't snooping. I swear. I was just cleaning up around here. And I went to air the mattresses, especially with the workouts we've been giving it and…."

"And last night?" Ryo demanded, suddenly his embarrassment forgotten. Hands on hips, he glared down at Dee. "You don't repeat several times, don't you?"

"Well, it didn't exactly go as I had planned it," Dee remarked, wiping his eyes from laughing too hard. "Owie. But… but, I don't care what they tell you in that damn book, a little repetition and change of patterns is better."

Ryo was speechless as he glared at Dee.

"Please Ryo. I'm sorry. Really. If it makes you feel any better, my original plan was to act as if I wanted to receive and then switch off when you didn't expect it. But… what you were doing to me… I didn't want to switch. My begging was real. I didn't expect that either." He looked up at Ryo, the truth in his eyes confirming what he said.

Ryo shook his head. "I should make you got home for a week," Ryo threatened. "Maybe longer."

Dee continued to stare up at him.

Ryo sighed heavily. "Damn you, Dee!" he stated, moving toward the bed and Dee. "You bastard, I can't do that, because I'll be punishing myself. You turned me into… Dammit Dee!"

Ryo moved fast, pulling down the bedcover and grabbing a pillow. He started to hit Dee with it.

Dee fell back, trying to get away from the pillow and started to laugh again. "I turned you into a horn dog," he remarked gleefully.

"Shut up, Dee!" He dropped onto Dee, straddling him and still hitting him with the pillow.

"Holy shit, Ryo! Is this how the tape teaches you to get into S&M?"

"Dee!"

"Because if it is, I just might have to check it out."

"Dee," Ryo said with less force, but still hitting him.

"It's working, babe. The handcuffs are still on the headboard. Use them if you like."

"Dee?" Ryo asked, finally holding the pillow back and gazing down at Dee.

"Make me your slave for today."

Ryo looked down at Dee, then up toward the headboard to find the handcuffs were indeed still there. He turned his head to grin down at Dee. "Yeah? Really?"

"Seriously."

"Fine. First thing to do as my slave. Go get that shopping done. And leave me the keys. When you get back, you'll really have a surprise waiting for you."

Dee jumped up so quickly, he nearly knocked Ryo over. "Oh yeah? You want me to add anything to that list? Another banana crème pie maybe? Some ice cream with toppings? Crisco?"

"Crisco? You're sick!" Ryo shook his head. "And I love you. Boy, I'm in trouble." He moved to get off Dee. "Just get going, okay." He remained sitting on the floor, hugging the pillow as Dee started to leave the room. "Dee?"

Dee looked back. "Yeah, babe?"

"If… If I – um, blush while we're uh… doing that, try to ignore it. Please?"

Dee smiled tenderly. "Of course. I'll be back with the treats."

"And stuff for dinner."

"Yeah."

"And hurry. We'll only have until Bikky comes home from school."

"Yes sir!"

Ryo watched as Dee left the room, then listened until he finally heard the door in the kitchen open and close. He shook his head, then smiled.

He'd take advantage of the quiet time to look through that Submission/Domination chapter, then find a new hiding place for the book and tape. He had to.

He still had a few other items coming in through the mail.

**Learning AidsDraft16**** of ****16**


	2. Learning To Play

Title: Learning To Play  
Rating: NC-18  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: LEMON. Yaoi, adult situations, S/D games, usage of handcuffs  
Spoilers: All 7 volumes  
Summary: Pick up after "Learning Aids". Ryo has a surprise waiting for Dee, who had been sent out to do some shopping.  
Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE. Dee, Ryo and the other FAKE characters are the genius of Sanami Matoh.

Ryo waited for Dee to return from shopping. Dee took longer than what it should have taken him. It made Ryo think that Dee had stopped to get something… interesting, since Dee seemed to have no problem with shopping for certain items in person.. Or he was just giving Ryo the time to collect himself and work things out alone. Both seemed likely from Dee.

Ryo did not need more time to collect himself. Once the thought of having Dee as his personal 'slave' for a day was implanted in his mind, there was no going back for Ryo. He thought of the silk tie he had waiting and grinned shyly. He had reasoned what Dee could not see would help bolster his own confidence if he found himself in a major blushing attack. He sat down with his book and went to a chapter he slightly touched on before, but left notes of interest to investigate further. He started to blush as he read, but soon the blush turned into a flush.

He still had a flush as he waited impatiently for Dee to return.

"Hurry up, Dee," he muttered. Then he had an idea. He picked up the phone and dialed Dee's cell number.

"Yo!" came Dee's standard way of answering his personal cell after the second ring.

"What's taking you so long?" Ryo demanded.

"Well…" Dee started.

Ryo cut him off. "Are you on the line yet?"

"Past that," Dee replied. "I'm out of the store too."

Ryo nodded, more for himself since Dee could not see the gesture. He grinned and then set his mind to what he decided to do. "If you're done, then get back here," he stated firmly. "Now."

"Ryo?" Dee asked. He sounded confused, but his breathing had a hint of excitement. "Uh… what if I don't," he asked.

"Then you'll get punished more. You're already in for it for being late now," Ryo replied.

"I…." Dee paused, then came a mutter of, "Holy crap." His voice changed, but he was barely able to contain his excitement. "Yes sir. I'm on my way. Can I hang up now?"

"If it will make you walk faster, yes."

"Bye… uh…sir? Master?"

Ryo chuckled. "Both will do. See you soon, Dee. Or else."

He heard Dee hang up muttering, "Oh holy shit."

Ryo broke out in laughter. Then he realized Dee would get an instant erection at the slightest hint of aggression from Ryo. He almost felt sorry for Dee. He should have had Dee tell him how far he was from there.

Now, Ryo thought, if he could live up to whatever was in Dee's mind. He'd have to get some of that out of Dee's mouth, just to make sure they were both on the same page. If not, hopefully they could still meet at a satisfactory level.

What amazed Ryo the most was Dee had previously confessed to having limited experience as a bottom or even slightly submissive. Yet so far, Dee would melt under his control when the mood took Ryo.

Upon his arrival, Dee would be expecting to be punished. Ryo caught that much from Dee's tone. What to do? Ryo considered. Some things he read actually turned him on, but best they start… easy. See what they like. If it was good to both, they could slowly up the limits as time went by.

Ryo grinned as he thought of things he could do. He'd just raise the bar some on certain things he knew got great responses from Dee – and withhold others that in the past Dee showed signs of almost begging had Ryo not follow through. He'd withhold longer, see if Dee would really beg.

Ryo caught himself in time to stop his hand from cupping the now aching hard-on he had.

This could be fun.

Dee entered the kitchen and placing the bags on the table, called out for Ryo.

"In here," Ryo's voice came from the living room.

Dee entered and found Ryo sitting on the couch, reading a book. He felt disappointed at the normalcy, thinking he pushed his time and Ryo lost the mood.

Ryo looked up. "Did you put away the groceries yet?"

Dee shook his head. "On the table."

"Well why are you standing here for?" Ryo snapped. "Put the groceries away. And call out when you're finished. Do not leave the kitchen without my permission Dee."

Dee nodded mutely and turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Dee," Ryo called out.

"What?"

"What do you say?"

"Um.. yes, sir..?"

Ryo glanced up at him. "Was that a question?"

Dee shook his head. A tremor of excitement coursed through Dee's body visibly. "N-no, sir. I'll be in the kitchen. Sir."

Ryo nodded. "Good. You better be done by the time I get in there."

Dee nodded.

"Dee."

"Yes sir."

"Now get going."

"Yes sir."

Ryo watched Dee make a hasty retreat back into the kitchen. Once Dee was out of sight, Ryo let out a sigh of relief, then stood up to go into the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He felt his face heat up profusely. It took a lot of will power not to blush in front of Dee. The blindfold would be a good thing for sure.

Inside the bedroom, Ryo picked up the silk tie. Then as an after thought, he collected his handcuffs, along with the key, and added a tube of lubricant just in case they did not make it to the bedroom. Judging from Dee's response, it probably would not take much to push Dee over the edge, and they might as well make the best of the opportunity.

He sat in the bedroom, giving Dee 10 minutes to put away the groceries and collect himself. It also gave Dee the time to decide he did not want to go along with it and leave the kitchen. If Dee stayed in the kitchen until Ryo arrived, to Ryo it would say Dee was one hundred percent willing to play the game. He wanted to let Dee know he had the option of getting out of it.

Dee stood in the kitchen. He had finished putting away the groceries minutes ago, knowing where Ryo kept everything, including how he packed meat to place in the freezer. It had taken Dee a while to learn the precise order Ryo maintained his kitchen. Unlike Dee who threw anything anyway it fit. He had his own order in his kitchen, but Ryo was yet to figure it out. Dee grinned. If Ryo ever figured out his order of things, that would be the day his sometimes anal retentive partner would lose a little more of that annoying habit. The truth was, Dee spend more time in this apartment than in his own, so his getting the hang of things only made sense.

Now Dee did not know what he was supposed to do. Should he just stand there and wait? Was he allowed to sit down? Have a cup of coffee? How long did Ryo plan to make him wait. Dee had no idea. However the thought of the game that was in play excited Dee, and he did not want to make any moves to kill it for them. He did enjoy an aggressive Ryo, even once in a while really enjoy when an aggressive Ryo dominated him. Dee shook his head. Neither of them had never taken it to this level of domination. Dee once contemplated it, feeling he felt comfortable enough with Ryo, believing Ryo trusted him enough to go beyond just cuffed to the bed once in a while. He understood it was the other way with his allowing Ryo to do whatever he was planning. It was all his own doing anyway. He's the one who offered himself up to Ryo as a slave. He had no idea what possessed him, except the thought at that moment being trapped beneath Ryo had excited him. It still did.

So Dee continued to wait.

It was only a few minutes later when Ryo entered the kitchen. "Turn around, Dee," Ryo demanded from the doorway. "Face the counter."

Dee licked his lips as he slowly turned. He jumped a little as Ryo lightly smacked his ass.

"I didn't say silence yet, Dee."

"Oh… yes sir."

"Better. Now," Ryo voice came from right behind him. He felt Ryo's body close to his as Ryo leaned over and up to almost whisper in his ear. "Peanut," he said, his voice husky. "Remember that word. Got it?"

Dee nodded. "Yes sir."

"Repeat it."

"Peanut."

"You understand when you should use it?"

Dee nodded. "I don't see myself needing to use it. Sir."

"Good." He felt Ryo move behind him. "Okay. Last chance. You can repeat the word one more time, if you like."

"Holy crap, no," Dee muttered. He cleared his throat in a louder tone, replied, "No. I'm fine. Sir."

"Okay then."

He felt Ryo reach around him in a swift movement. He could not see anything as a silk tie was bound across his eyes as a blindfold. He sucked in his breath sharply as he trembled with mounting excitement. This was an aggressive Ryo he had never met before. He was shocked to discover his wanting to get to know to know more.

Ryo tugged on the blindfold, adjusting it. "You okay?" Ryo asked softly.

Dee nodded his head. "Fine." He took the tone of Ryo's voice to mean a time out from their game.

He was right as Ryo did not correct him from not using 'sir'. After one more careful check as if to assure himself that Dee was comfortable, Ryo patted his shoulders.

"I'm going to give you a few choices along the way," Ryo stated.

"I don't deserve such kindness from my master," Dee said, carefully choosing his words. His jeans grew tighter than they were as he spoke. He hoped the words had the same effect on Ryo. He smirked when he heard the sharp intake of air come from behind him.

Ryo's body pressed against his, and Dee was pleased to discover the hardness rubbing enticingly against his ass.

"That's very good, Dee," Ryo whispered huskily, resting his hand on Dee's shoulders and leaning up the slight difference in height to whisper hotly in Dee's ears. "I was going to let you choose which do you want to call me. Master or Sir?"

Ryo pressed further against Dee, rubbing his imprisoned hard-on against Dee, as he licked the earlobe close to his mouth, breathing heavily.

Dee let out a whimper from need. This was already driving him crazy. His brain was hazy with desire as he felt himself fall under the spell he was certain Ryo had no idea he was putting Dee under. But that's how it was with Ryo sometimes. Why he allowed Ryo to do things that with others had never done before.

The answer came easily from his mouth without thought. "Master."

"Really now? Are you certain?"

Dee nodded. "Yes… master." He muttered under his breath when Ryo stepped away from him, feeling the lost of his lover's body so near.

"Now…" he heard Ryo's voice come from the table. He heard the scrap of a chair on the floor, and made out the sounds of Ryo sitting down on the chair. "I want you to turn around, turn to my voice."

Dee did as Ryo said.

"Turn just a little more. I want you to completely face me."

"Left or right, Master."

"Right."

Dee adjusted his position. "Better?"

"Yes, very much. Unbutton your shirt. Slowly."

Dee's fingers trembled as he undid one button at a time, his fingertips lightly brushing against exposed skin. As he undid the last button, Dee heard Ryo speak again.

"Take it off and drop it next to you."

Dee did what he was told.

"Now just stand there."

The silence was for no more than a minute, but it stretched like an eternity to Dee. Even blindfolded, he was aware of Ryo's eyes on him.

Daring to break the silence, Dee asked, "Does what he sees please my master?" He ran his hand along his chest, sliding down to his abs.

Ryo groaned. "Dee," his voice warned. There was a ragged sigh. "Yes, Dee. Very much yes. Now take off your pants."

Dee grinned as he did, as slowly as he unbuttoned his shirt. When he went to tug them down, he turned and slowly bent to drop his jeans down to his ankles.

He heard the chair hastily move and felt Ryo standing behind him.

"You are bad," Ryo said, "but so beautiful."

Before Dee had a chance to react, he was pulled to stand straight. He heard the sudden sound of metal and his arms were being pulled behind him. In a blink he was standing naked except for his pants around his ankles and his socks, his hands handcuffed behind his back.

A tremor ran through him as he moaned. Ryo's hand rested in a comforting manner between his shoulder blades.

"Dee? You okay, love?" Ryo asked, seeming just a bit uncertain.

"Yes," Dee hissed.

"Sure you don't want any peanuts?"

Dee grinned and moved so the scarce space between them was closed. His bare buttocks rested against Ryo's throbbing erection. Sensuously, he slowly gyrated his hips, moaning again. "There's none of that sort here from what I feel," he said. "Relax Ryo. I liked it." His grin grew as his body trembled with excitement. "Hell, I loved it. I'm your slave for now, Master. I trust you."

Ryo's lips pressed against where his hand had been a moment before. His hands started to run up and down Dee's arms, caressing them.

"You liked it too, didn't you?" Dee asked.

"Uh… yeah." Ryo sounded surprised.

Dee chuckled. Behind the silk of his blindfold, he envisioned Ryo standing behind him, his body language saying he was hot and ready to do whatever Dee allowed him, but his face beet red from embarrassment. Dee suddenly understood the need for the blindfold, other than just a prop for their game. Dee decided to attempt to get rid of that blush, or at the least, turn it into a flush. Assure him, and then push him a little more was the way to handle Ryo. Once pushed, he'd get caught up in his desire and stop blushing over whatever he would do.

"I know you won't hurt me. I know you're only making us both feel good. Go for it, baby. Don't hold back." He gyrated his hips again, grinding until the length of Ryo's cock slipped along the cleft of his ass. "We both want this," he groaned.

Ryo's hands moved to his chest, rubbing him as he kissed along his shoulders, then slowly licking his way up one side of his neck. "Dee," he sighed. "Let's change one thing. Don't call me Master or Sir. Just use my name." His tongue slid across Dee's earlobe, prodding the cavern of his ear. In a husky tone, he continued. "I want you hear you say my name. Maybe later I can get to hear you scream it."

Dee found himself leaning against Ryo. "Oh holy shit.. . Yes. I can do that. But please. You got me where you want me. I'm still your slave. Dee, your slave."

"I want to treat my favorite slave very well," Ryo replied, his mouth moving along the back of his neck. "Now…." He stepped on Dee's jeans, patting Dee's leg. "Step out." With his other arm around Dee's waist to steady him, he helped guide Dee to lift his leg to step out of his jeans. Reversing arms, he did the same with Dee's other foot. "We don't need you tripping on your face."

Dee chuckled. "I thought that it was going to serve as some type of leg restraint."

Ryo patted his ass. "We don't need to go that far, Dee. Now c'mon"

"Where?" Dee stopped talking when Ryo tugged on him by the handcuffs. He ended up taking a step backward, cursing when he lost contact with Ryo's front.

Ryo twirled him around so he guided Dee to walk backward by his hands on Dee's chest. He yelped when Ryo pinched a nipple.

The back of his legs hit the edge of a chair and Ryo pushed him down to sit. Dee thought he was going to cum right then as Ryo straddled his lap, moving around until he was comfortable, and their throbbing erections were pressed together, trapped between their bodies.

Tangling Dee's hair around his fingers, he tugged Dee's head back and started to kiss him deeply. Dee wanted to put his arms around Ryo, to pull him closer. Ryo's free hand was gliding along the skin of his upper body, sometimes caressing, sometimes lightly tickling. Unable to stop himself, he wiggled under Ryo, his muscles flexing from the strain of wanting to move his arms, to be able to return the pleasure Ryo was bestowing upon him. The only thing he was able to do was return the kisses as hungrily as Ryo gave. He started to moan into the kiss, moving his hips to add to the friction of his erection rubbing against his.

He wanted Ryo to suddenly sit down in his lap. He wanted Ryo to pull him up and bend him over the chair. It didn't matter which… as long as it was something. He tried to move his head away enough to speak when Ryo beat him to it.

Almost as if he had been reading Dee's mind, Ryo asked, "Which way do you want it, Dee?"

A moment ago Dee was warring on that decision when it was only his thought, or thinking it did not matter. When hearing the question in Ryo's voice, he strained his head so he could lick Ryo's lips and lightly kiss him. "Take me," he found himself replying, knowing he had come to a sudden decision.

Ryo stood up and slipping his hands along Dee's armpits, lifted him to his feet. "As much as I'd love to have you right here, I can't take a chance of us forgetting to clean up after ourselves before Bikky gets home."

Dee nodded mutely. He stood, hearing as Ryo gathered his discarded clothing. "Ryo," he uttered, feeling he was standing too long naked and alone, without the familiar touch of his lover. "Hurry, please."

"Was that an order, Dee?"

"Of course not. It was merely a request. Please?"

Ryo caressed his cheek. "Of course." He smiled as he felt Ryo guide him through the apartment and into the bedroom. Ryo kept him standing for a few more minutes, touching him, stroking him, making Dee cry out with need. Ryo's breathing was heavy.

Ryo once again guided Dee, who assumed it was toward the bed. It seemed in the right direction. He would have been certain if Ryo didn't turn him around a few times.

Yet he was certain enough when from behind him, Ryo pressed close again. "You still want it, Dee."

Dee nodded. "Yes."

"Say that word again."

"What word."

"If you want something, what do you say? Even you know manners enough to know what word." Ryo chuckled.

"Please, Ryo." He took his chance, believing he knew where they stood and suddenly dropped to his knees and leaned forward. If he was wrong, he was sure Ryo would not let him fall flat on his face.

He smiled as at the same time he encountered the mattress, he felt Ryo's arms around him, guiding him gently. "I love you, Ryo," he said, his voice filled with the very same emotion.

If Dee did not know the depth of how much he loved Ryo before, he knew it then, at that moment. He knew he would never forget it. It would be forever in his heart right along with the night Ryo finally told him that he loved Dee.

Ryo straddled his hips, lifting his head to kiss him breathless. "I love you too, Dee."

"Fuck me, Ryo. Please." Dee leaned over to rest his upper body on the bed.

Ryo laughed delightedly as he stood up, finding himself willing to do just as Dee asked. He looked at Dee, at the position his lover was in, and all he wanted to do at that moment was take Dee into his arms, and kiss him while telling the other man how much he loved him. There was something erotic and yet so endearing in seeing Dee in that position. Dee had put himself in such a vulnerable position willingly. His Dee, who had admitted at the start of their relationship that he was not one to be submissive.

Yet there was Dee before him, naked, with his hands cuffed behind his back, not only kneeling, but bending over the bed, wiggling his exposed ass in enticing invitation. An invitation that Ryo discovered he did not want to pass up.

Ryo reached down to run his hand along the smooth, firm globes of Dee's ass. His lover sighed, pushing into the touch.

"Please master, do what you want with me," Dee begged more.

Ryo's eyes softened before finding himself dropping to his knees beside Dee, grabbing him firmly by the hair to pull his head up. He tilted the head back and captured Dee's mouth with his own, passionately kissing the blindfolded man until he had to pull away so they both could catch their breaths.

Dee's chest rose and fell with each breath, as he licked his lips. "Does that mean yes?"

Ryo studied Dee again, remembering the game they were playing. He tweaked a nipple lightly. "Maybe. It means you're not telling me what to do."

Dee nodded grinning. "Of course, master. I don't know what came over me to ask of such a thing." He smirked.

"Naughty boy," Ryo remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Keep that up and you might have to be punished. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

Dee smirked again. "Oh horrors…"

Ryo laughed, getting the message loud and clear. He removed Dee's blindfold and Dee blinked up at him in question.

"You'll get what you asked for, and then I think we should sit down and talk."

"Talk?" Dee pouted. "I don't wanna talk…"

"Talk about what is allowed and what isn't if we're going to play this game."

"Oh." Dee gazed at Ryo. "After you…. You know, fuck me good?"

Ryo laughed, pushing Dee toward the mattress. "You betcha!"

Dee leaned so his upper half was resting on the mattress. He wiggled his ass in invitation. "You were saying something there?" he asked teasingly.

Ryo's mesmerized gaze was fixed on the sight before him. "Mmm… damn, Dee, stop tempting me."

Dee turned his head to look behind him. "Tempting? But you just said…." He wiggled his ass again. "C'mon baby… I know you wanna…," he enticed Ryo. He chuckled at the bland look of want on Ryo's face.

Ryo let out a moan. Within his vision was not only Dee's delicious ass in offer, but the dark green eyes twinkling devilishly as Dee stared at him. It was all he could do to keep himself from pouncing Dee right then and entering him. "Where's the lube?" he asked.

Dee pouted. "What is this? The slave has to retrieve the lube too? I'd love to help you, but…." He lifted his bound hands as far as he could, and smirked at Ryo.

Ryo laughed as he closed the distance between the. Gently, he smacked Dee's ass. "You're a detective. Figure it out," he stated.

Dee pulled himself up onto his knees again and looked Ryo up and down. He smirked again. "In your pocket, if I'm not mistaken from earlier groping."

Ryo smiled as he pulled out the small tube of lube. "Very smart." He waved it inches from Dee's face.

Dee laughed, shaking his head. "You know, you're way overdressed there," he said. "I'd help you with that too, but…." He lifted his still bound hands as far as he could again.

A smirk grew on Ryo's face as he watched Dee. "Pity. I'd give you a show, but you're just the slave."

With wide interested eyes, Dee looked up at Ryo again and pouted.

Ryo laughed softly, enjoying the game so far. He turned around, deciding to give Dee a nice view of his ass as he slowly undressed.

Dee's smile was appreciative. "Now that's not fair," he said, his voice getting husky with passion. "Then again, this is what being a slave is all about, I guess."

Ryo raised an eyebrow as he looked back at Dee. "What does that mean?"

"Showing me something I can't have and making me want it. That's what." He grinned up at Ryo. "You truly have an evil streak in you, you know."

Ryo laughed delightedly at his unplanned torture. His mind was filled with other ideas he knew he would like to try out in the near future. "I learned from the best," he said to Dee with a wink.

Dee snorted. He started wiggling still on his knees, looking up at Ryo. "Hurry up, lover."

"Behave, slave. And it's master to you," Ryo chided teasingly as he finished undressing.

"Shit master, I'm so horny, it's starting to hurt."

Ryo chuckled as he turned to face Dee. "Good," he replied. "You are the slave." He uncapped the lube.

Dee remained on his knees, staring defiantly up at Ryo. He almost moved back into his previous position when he saw Ryo open the lube, then decided against it. He realized he wanted to be pushed back down onto the bed again by Ryo. There was something highly exciting about it.

Ryo positioned himself behind Dee. Not wasting anymore time, prepped Dee, pushing him back onto the bed.

Dee let out a groan into the mattress.

Dee's head shot up from the mattress as he cried out in pleasure. "Oh shit," he gasped. He started to rub his groin against the side of the bed, crying out more as Ryo continued to push on Dee's sweet spot.

Ryo was smiling, enjoying the responses elicited from Dee. He noticed the bound man rubbing his front against the bed. "Nuh-uh," he said. He placed his free arm around Dee's waist, pulling him away from the bed. "Bad."

Dee was writhing within Ryo's hold, moaning. "Jesus baby…."

Ryo smiled again and releasing Dee's waist, rubbed his ass, causing another groan to come from Dee.

Ryo had put some lube on his hand and started to slick himself. He leaned over Dee, to whisper in his ear, "Easy baby. Soon it'll be better than my fingers."

"God baby," Dee groaned, wiggling against Ryo.

Ryo repositioned himself so he was behind Dee.

Dee moaned again, pushing back. He let out a whimper of frustration. "More…" he sighed. "Please."

Ryo smiled again, his other arm going around Dee again. Ryo felt the tenderness grow in him as he watched Dee's responses. It was the most submissive Dee had ever been. More than Ryo had believed Dee was capable of. The few other times Ryo topped Dee, there was always some grasp of control from his younger lover, as if he could not give total control over. To see Dee open himself as he was made Ryo's heart thump faster than it was already from the excitement of what they were doing. He released Dee's waist again, to tangle Dee's dark strands of hair around his fingers and lifted Dee's head. He spoke softly in Dee's ear. "Mmm… I like hearing you beg like this."

Dee gasped as Ryo pulled his head up, and started to pant as Ryo spoke. "Oh damn…" he moaned. "Please baby… put it in… please."

Ryo took some pity on Dee and slowly pushed the head in until the tip was just inside Dee's tight hole.

Dee let out a ragged moan. "S'good," he sighed. "More."

Ryo started to rub Dee's back soothingly. "Say please."

Dee sighed. "Please."

"I'm going to enjoy every moment of taking you," Ryo said, his voice husky with need of taking Dee.

Dee whimpered, starting to writhe again. "More."

Ryo obliged. He did not how much longer he would be able to maintain his control to keep this pace. Dee was driving him wild. His lover was not the only one hurting with need.

"Fuck," Ryo sighed. "You feel so good."

Dee moaned again as he stretched his hands a little to brush his fingertips along the back of Ryo's shaft.

Ryo grabbed the straying hands, and slammed all the way into Dee. Panting, he held Dee's hands. "Fucking tease," he growled, starting to lose his restraint.

Dee cried out. "M-me?" he gasped. He moaned again. "Yes," he hissed blissfully. He managed to let out a shaky chuckle.

"You!" Ryo pulled out to the tip and slammed into Dee again. "The cuffs were so you couldn't touch."

Dee lifted his head, eyes wide as he cried out loudly. "O-oh God," he gasped. "Y-you might have to do something about that next time."

Grabbing Dee by his hair, Ryo pulled his lover's head back as he started to thrust into him. "I will," he said, his voice rough.

Dee arched his body, gasping, then moaning. "Jesus Ryo. Yes…." He turned his head to the side, attempting to reach Ryo's lips for a kiss.

Ryo moved his head and passionately kissed Dee.

Dee continued to moan into the kiss as Ryo's tongue danced and prodded Dee's mouth. When he pulled away from the kiss, both needing to breathe, he pushed Dee onto the mattress again, so he was bent over.

Dee groaned, writhing on the mattress. He started to rub his front against the mattress again, moaning more.

Once again Ryo reached around Dee and moved his lover's hips so he could not rub against the mattress. "No," he stated firmly.

Dee cried out in protest. "Please," he begged. "It hurts… I need it." He started to writhe on the mattress. "So close… but…"

Ryo could not extend the torture on his dark haired lover any longer. He knew he was not going to last very long thanks to the way Dee was acting. It was such a beautiful and precious gift Dee was giving him, he had no choice to assure Dee received nothing but sweet pleasure. He moved his hand so he could stroke Dee, to help push him over the precipice of ecstasy.

"Yes," Dee sighed, almost becoming limp. He started to moan, losing coherent thought.

Ryo let out a groan.

Dee's body shuddered and strained from his arms behind him. The bound hands clenched into fists as he cried out. His back arched, he threw his head back as the orgasm washed over him.

Through the haze of his intense orgasm, he felt Ryo star his own.

Ryo had released his hold on Dee, his arm now wrapped around Dee's waist. Ryo tightened his hold, moaning loudly. Dee's arms and hands were firmly trapped between their sweat sheen bodies.

Dee became aware of Ryo kissing the side of his face as his hands were released from the handcuffs. Ryo lifted each arm to kiss his wrists. Ryo flopped onto the bed, pulling Dee the rest of the way onto the mattress to join him. Together they lay, holding each other, still recovering from their powerful orgasms.

"That…." Ryo finally gasped.

"Y-yeah," Dee agreed.

Their mouths met for a sweet kiss.

Did I hurt you?" Ryo asked softly.

Dee shook his head. "Nothing that was sweet as well."

"Dee, seriously."

"I'm fine," Dee assured him, stretching while still in Ryo's arms. "I'm fine." He grinned at Ryo, his green eyes meeting Ryo's dark ones. "More than fine. Jesus, I never came like that before. And I should add I always feel like I'm going to pass out when I'm with you."

Ryo smiled. It was far from the first time he heard that last statement from Dee, but he knew he would never get enough of hearing it. It pleased and delighted him that he was the only one who could make Dee feel as he had each time they made love. He caressed the cheek of the man he loved more than life. "I think you had for a few moments."

Dee nodded in agreement. "What about you?"

"Wow!" Ryo exclaimed. "I'd love to do that again…." He cut himself off abruptly, realizing what he was saying. "I mean, if you're willing, that is."

"God!" Dee gasped. "Please do, baby."

"Well, before we do again, I think it's really a better idea we take some time and talk over some things."

Dee chuckled. "You're going to talk about kinky sex?" he asked slyly, leaning his head to kiss Ryo's nose.

Ryo blushed, but chuckled. "I have no choice. I want us to do this again… and more. And it's really best we talk first."

Dee nodded. "Okay baby. We'll talk. One day soon when we have more time alone."

Ryo's eyes went beyond Dee's head to the clock on the nightstand. He let out a groan. "And here I was hoping to be able to grab a nap before Bikky got back."

"I do suggest we take showers. I really don't want to hear the rugrat complaining about perv smells."

Ryo blushed again. "Jeez! I hate when he does that. Yes, showers is a must." He crawled over Dee, pausing to kiss the man who's arms went around him to hold him place and cover him. Ryo sighed as they broke the kiss. "Enough Dee. We don't have time," he groaned. 'Damn,' Ryo thought, yet not really surprised he was ready for another go. Judging from the body his covered, Dee was feeling the same. "I'll shower first, because otherwise I'll be too tempted to close my eyes while you shower. I'm afraid if I do that, I'll end up sleeping for a few hours, despite your best attempts to wake me up."

Dee chuckled, finally releasing his hold on Ryo. "Yeah, you are hard to wake up." He leered up at Ryo. "You appear to be hard in other ways too."

"Dee, behave," Ryo warned, but could not sound stern. He leaned to and lightly kissed Dee's lips. "More tonight after Bikky is asleep." He got off Dee and the bed with a groan, not wanting to be anywhere else but on his bed, feeling Dee's body against his.

"Damn," he heard Dee say as he left the room, "I wonder what it would take to send the monkey brat to sleep early."

Ryo smiled and shook his head as he made his way to the bathroom.

Additional A/N: You just read a very chopped, censored version. If you want the uncut fic, please check out Adult Fan Fiction or – under my name there, Demoness2005.


End file.
